bendy_and_the_ink_machine_customfandomcom-20200213-history
The Mocker
The Mocker, also known as The Mime is the main antagonist of Chapter 8 and a very minor threat in Chapter 10. He mimics the appearance of other characters such as Richard or Triggered Bendy. Abilities The Mocker is seen to be capable of summoning inky and floating versions of objects. As seen when he summons an inky knife and 5 tommy guns in his boss fight. He is also capable of shapeshifting into any form he wants. But the object will be black and/or have his white glowing smile on it. He can also take the form of people. But those people will be completely black and have his white glowing smile. He is also capable of manipulating the objects that he summons, like pointing them to directions he wants them to go in. He is also capable of turning all the lights off in the workshop. He usually uses this ability to chase Richard. But when he is chasing Richard with the lights off, Richard can still see his glowing white smile running after him. He is also seen to be capable of warping reality slightly or even crash the game. He can also cast a shadowy trail wherever he goes. He is also seen to be able to teleport from ink portals, or within any ink in the entire studio. He is also seen to be capable of creating new areas or even creatures. As seen in his boss fight when he summons a crowd of Lost Ones and a stage. He is also seen to be capable of mimicking people's voices. As seen when he mimics Donald. Due to his shapeshifting abillities that let him turn his body into anything he desires, He can also make his limbs longer or multiply them. Or even change his size. He is sometimes seen to copy Richard's exact movements, or block the way by doing so. Appearance The Mocker usually appears as a hunched-back pitch black creature, He lacks eyes or a nose. He also has 3-digits on both of his hands. He also has what appears to be symmetrical spikes on his neck or a black jester collar. Other times, He appears as a shadowy version of other characters. The most noticeable feature in his appearances is his bright white jack-O-lantern mouth. Behavior He usually scares Richard by appearing as a doppelganger of him or Triggered Bendy. but sometimes, he chases Richard in his normal form and disappears after a few second, when he does so, the lights go out and the screen goes entirely black. Only his white glowing mouth can be seen when the lights are out. He can also mimic a fake Bacon Soup and attack Richard when he grabs it. He later appears after a while, as the final boss of the chaper. He does 10 damage, has 100 health and 10 attacks. One of his attacks are where he turns into a knife and lunges at Richard. the other, where he turns into ink that fills the floor. Richard has to get onto a platform to survive it. He also has another attack where he turns into 5 tommy guns and shoots Richard with all of them at once. Another attack is where he turns into many knives that rain from the ceiling. The other 5 attacks are when he turns into orbs that fire at Richard and summons 5 saw blades that are aimed straight at Richard. and these attacks keep repeating untill his health is 80%. Phase 2 begins in which he creates a circle of spinning knives and duplicates it many times. He throws the circles at Richard one by one, then he turns his hands into knives and lunges at Richard. Then he creates a circle of knives around Richard that all stab him at once. To dodge this, Richard has to simply jump or crouch. Then he darkens the arena and throws a knife at Richard. These attacks repeat again untill his health is 60%, Phase 3 starts where he isn't vulnerable anymore, and a large beam comes out of his mouth which fires at Richard. Then he summons spikes that come out of the floor and Richard has to jump to dodge them. Then he finally summons a time bomb that is strapped to Richard, which makes the fight even more frustrating and the Mocker becomes vulnerable again. Richard has to hit him enough times untill the final phase. Where he transforms into a larger version of himself with revamped and much more fast-paced attacks. The screen starts to vibrate and the entire ground turns into ink. Mocker creates a few platforms that Richard can jump on, but the platforms disappear over time. Richard has to keep attacking him until the final phase begins, where he summons a giant stage, a crowd of Lost Ones and two knives that Richard is between that rapidly crash into each other while the Mocker throws everything he has at Richard. Richard has to keep attacking him until he is finally defeated, ending the battle. but Mocker is still alive, just stunned and the door behind Richard opens. Richard has a choice to either go through the door or finish the Mocker off first. If Richard leaves with him alive, He will come back in Chapter 10 as a pair of black knives. These same knives are used by him in his boss fight. The knives will randomly appear and launch themselves at Richard. He is also seen in a photo found somewhere in the studio. This picture shows him in Bendy's form as a head. If looking at it, A sped-up version of his theme plays. If looking at it for too long, Richard's vision starts to vibrate and slowly zoom into the photo while the music speeds up rapidly. After the camera is fully zoomed into the picture, the game will crash. Audio The Mocker laughing. "Strange Imposter", The Mocker's theme The Mocker's chase theme The Mocker's stalking theme. The Mocker's boss theme (phase 1) A sped up version of his theme that plays when interacting with the paper with his face drawn on it. Trivia * His laugh is actually The Clown's laugh slowed down. * An eerie theme plays when he is stalking Richard. * He looks similliar to Shadow Bendy, It is unknown if they are the same being or different entities with the same species. * He is shown to have trouble with mocking Triggered Bendy's appearance, as he never fully takes the form of said. * He has a striking resemblance to Beast Bendy. Gallery Shapeshift_Richard.png|The Mocker mimicking Richard. MockerBendy.png|The Mocker trying to mimic Triggered Bendy's appearance. Triggered_Mocker.png|Ditto. Mocker_Lights_Out.gif|Mocker trying to reach Richard when the lights are out. Mimicon.png|The Mocker mimicking Bacon Soup. Mockin'_Knife.png|The Mocker's Knife Mocker_Badass_Knife_Ink_Shadow_Shapeshifter_Thing.png|The Mocker. Him.png|Ditto. Mockin_Bendy.png|A paper with the Mocker's face drawn on it. LIFE_IS_A_LIE.png|A scrapped teaser for Chapter 7, featuring the Mocker's glowing smile in a dark corridoor. Deadmock.png|The Mocker about to die. Category:Characters Category:Monsters